The Ugly Duckling
by Kazumi Tachikawa
Summary: FINALLY CHAPTER 2!!! sorry if I didnt get to upload SOONER I kinda forgot...he he he ^_^; and for the summary read the title
1. The Ugly Duckling

  
~*~ the ugly duckling ~*~  
  
© 1  
  
® by Kazumi Tachikawa  
  
A.K.A. kaZ™  
  
kaz_gk@japan.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ohayo   
well its 12:14 AM and I just HAD to WRITE. Well usually Im a digimon writer. But I DO read Hey Arnold fics. Well this is a Helga and Arnold with a Phoebe and Gerald fic so enjoy! And puhleeeeeze don't forget to review Arigato Gozaimasu ^_~ now with out further adu the fic   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclamer : I don't own Hey Arnold. Its owned by Nickelodeon   
  
~*~ Helga's POV ~*~   
  
Im Helga G Pataki. Im in the 6th grade. And ever since forever I've had a crush on 'the boy with the cornflower hair'. Yes that's right its Arnold. I've stopped acting like a bullie since I started in the 5th grade. But I've still maintained the attitude of not being 'in' with the new trends. Being cold and distant. And only showing my true kind and caring soft side on certain occasions and with my best friend Phoebe. ::sigh:: Phoebe, my best friend through thick and thin. Even though I was a bullie she would still become my close and kind friend. My classmates since the 4th grade haven't change and so did out teacher. Mr Simmons always had a way of being our teacher. He always had an excuse of saying that were his favorite class. So when we moved up, he moved up.   
  
In my 6th grade class everyone was changing in their own little way. The boys in our class became more handsome or lost their boyish figures and started to become teenagers. It was the same for the girls. They all became beautiful or slowly their bodies showed signs of being young women. Even Phoebe showed these signs. That's why She was going out with Gerald, Rhonda with Sid, Harold with Patty, Sheena with Stinky, Nadine with a guy from the other class. And Lila with Arnold. I was the only one among them that didn't go out with someone. I was the only one who hasn't changed. The only thing that changed in me that I noticed was that I grew taller and slowly had breasts. Whenever I go with the girls I felt so left out. Because I felt that I was the ugly duckling from them. The 'reject' ::sigh::   
  
~*~ from no one's POV ~*~  
  
Helga sighed as she took her eyes from the mirror. And went down to breakfast. It was another day at school looking left out. And the bad thing was that later tonight her sister Olga was coming home. She left the house went to the bus. And arrived at school. When she arrived there she noticed that there was a large group of students looking at some thing at the bulletin board. And she thought 'what's the commotion about' then she went to investigate what it was.   
  
When she read the sign it read:  
  
To all 6th graders. The annual school dance is going to be held on Friday this week on 7:00 pm.   
  
-Principal Wartz   
  
  
  
  
  
ooooo cliffie he he I just LOVE cliffhangers. Well what's going to happen next? Well to answer that you guys have to review this story first I need to get 5 reviews before I post the next chapter. Because I need motivation. If I get more reviews I get to make the story or chapters faster so REVIEW if you want me to write sooner or wait for 5 months. 


	2. Olga come's home

~*~ The Ugly Duckling ~*~

© 2

® by Kazumi Tachikawa 

A.K.A. kaZ ™

_*_

_Im really sorry everyone that I failed to upload for a long time, ::sigh:: I know a lot of you guys have already forgotten my story so I wont be expecting reviews. Hope you guys can forgive me. But could you still give me reviews about the story. PLEASE! Oh yeah almost forgot. I noticed that I spelled bully wrong, I spelled it as bullie. Sorry, my MsWord crashed. ANYHOO! This is dedicated to my friend teevealien. This is for her sake so that I don't owe here 75 sandwiches. But unfortunately I owe her 11. ::sigh::_

_Disclamer: I don't own Hey Arnold, even thou I WOULD want to own it! =)_

` Olga's Arrival `

as I entered the classroom, I saw everyone jumped up about the school dance. Rhonda of course is babbling about fashion on what to wear and miraculously the girls were paying attention and even asking advice. I sighed. I knew there would be no chance that I would be asked to the dance and besides I don't intend to go. I was about to sit down when

"HELGA!" Rhonda shouted.

And I looked at her confused and approached her 

"yeah?" I said 

"I want you to go to my house later…after school…I want to give you a make over…you know with the girls for the dance…right girls"

said Rhonda not even giving me a chance to talk.

"YEAH!" they chorused

"ummm…no thanks…Olga's coming home tonight and I have to be there" 

Rhonda was about to say something when

"RING!" 

thank goodness saved by the bell…phew!

*

the day went by fast and soon it was time to go home. I was leaving the school when I saw Arnold and ugh LILA! and I over heard their conversation

*

Arnold : ::blushing:: um…Lila…would…would you…like…to g-go to the dance with…me? ::blush::

Lila : why that would be ever so nice of course Ill go!

Arnold : really…I mean GREAT! pick you up at 7 

And with that he ran away

*

Arnold…even after all this time he's still cute. ::sigh:: as I watch him run freely my heart gazes upon him, it flutters and melts, oh Arnold, how I love you, how I want you, and yet…GRRR! Why must this Arnold prasing continue! Ive gotten over him…right…I mean I did throw away my works of worship…::sigh:: Im so confused.

As I walk I notice that I had approached my house. I walked towards the house to enter. Actually I was more like dragging my feet towards the house because for certain I would see my parents busily tidying the house for 'our perfect little girl' then they'd say once I open the door 'Helga QUICK you're sister's going to be here any minute'

And soon enough I opened the door I was greeted by Mirium saying

"Helga QUICK you're sister's going to be here any minute"

then I smile sarcastically saying

"OHHHH GREAT! Ill lock my self in my room…just knock on it when she's gone" 

then I was ABOUT to leave the room when Big Bob said

"Now HOLD IT RIGHT there little missy!…your sister is going to be here any minute and I expect…"

"DING DONG"

he was about to continue when the door bell rang. Then the door burst open and 

"DADDY MOMMY!!!!"

said Olga leaving her bags at the door quickly running to them. And the three of them tie up in a BIG GROUP HUG! While I…still scowling was about to walk away when

"OH HELGA HOWS MY FAVORITE LITTLE SISTER"

said Olga quickly embracing me. And of course I the sarcastic one

"yeahhhh….greaaaaat….couldn't be any better"

when Olga finally let go of me she once again squeeled with her everlasting glee saying

"OH DADDY you wouldn't believe it in college…"

then she blabbed away until dinner. 

A few hours later during dinner…

I wasn't really paying attention to Olga then she said 

"so now Im going to P.S. 118 for a month-"

THAT statement caught my attention, when I heard it my eyes popped out and I didn't let her finish when I yelled

"you WHAT!"

then Bob said 

"now YOU sit down YOUNG LADY your sister is TALKING"

I grumpily sat back in my chair. And she started to babble again and I started to pay attention

"anyways…isn't it great for a month my college wants me to help out in P.S. 118, you know as like an assistant teacher or something!…isn't it great baby sister I get to see you everyday for a month!…-"

when she said those words I saw my world slowly crumble infront of me. And I spaced out

--*---*--*---*--*---*--*---*--*---*--

well that's it for this chapter…he he…sorry if it took out so long…anyways please oh PUHLEEZE review! I PROMISE to get the next chapter out if you guys review this! Oh yea what do you think will happen next…hmm…watch out for the next chapter…Olga comes to P.S. 118!

-kaZ™


	3. Olga come's to P.S. 118

The Ugly Duckling

© 3

®by Kazumi Tachikawa

A.K.A kaZ™

Disclaimer: if I ever **did** own Hey Arnold then Lila would've ended up kissing Brainy a **long** time ago

Dedicated to my buddy teeveealien, gomen if I didn't get to go with you to the Japanese lessons and Aikido hope ya forgive me!

-~-

'Olga comes to P.S. 118'

I entered the classroom with my usual scowl, but today was different. Today my usual scowl turned to anger and annoyance. I push aside anyone who blocked my way. Ignoring there yells and complains, I march to my seat. I quickly slump and slowly sink to it. 

Phoebe who had just entered saw me and asked in a concerned tone "Helga is something the matter?" 

"just PEACHY Pheebs just PEACHY" Phoebe looks at me in deep concern. Then growled in frustration and blurt out "my life is a living HELL! Yeah something's the MATTER! The MATTER is-" 

"RIIIIIING" 

Phoebe quickly scoots to her seat next to me, she mouths I'm sorry, lets talk about it later and Simmons enters the room with his usual "HEEEELLLLOOO class!" 

Damn how could a guy be so damn cheerful, I ask myself.

"today I have a special guest with me…please give a special welcome to our special guest OLGA PATAKI" as Simmons said Olga's name I sulk deeper to my seat and grumble then I lean toward Phoebe and point at Olga as she entered the room "THAT'S the matter" 

Phoebe gave me an understanding look. I look at Olga who had just entered. She was wearing her usual pleated skirt except now instead of her usual boots she wore high heels. She wore a simple plain white blouse with a ribbon tied around her neck.

"class meet Olga Pataki…she's going to be _your _substitute teacher for a month!" Simmons said cheerfully "isn't it great…now I'll leave you all now since I have to substitute for the other class for a month…now class please treat Miss Olga special" Simmons closes the door behind him as Olga brings down her hand from waving goodbye

"now class…since I'm going to be your substitute teacher for a month…I want to get to know you all…since the only one I know here is my _baby _sister Helga why don't we start with you" 

As Olga said that words…it sickened me…not only was my life already a shadow of hers…a ruined SHADOW of her…she's ruining my already RUINED life by saying those words BABY SISTER. I stand up and say "no" I glare at her; I slump back down my seat and ignore her presence. Who cares if I get low grades this month, its only for a month, I can easily pull it back UP

"Awww…come on Helga please" Olga pouts. I hate it when she does that, I glare at her "Helga Pataki" then I slump back at my seat

|+|+| Recess |+|+|

"She's ruining my already RUINED life AGAIN Pheebs!" I say to Phoebe as we got our food

"well Helga if she's going to be with you for a month, might I suggest you make the most of it" 

"no" I say to her as I placed my tray on the table. Phoebe just sighs and shrugs, she knew getting along with Olga would be an impossible job to do. 

As I took my seat, I shrink deeper into it as I hear Olga's annoying voice "oh baby sister" she called out. I grumbled and hid my face, she did this before when I was in the 4rth grade why does she have to do it again? 

"baby sister, you shouldn't hide from me like that" Olga said pouting again, I sighed and asked in a sarcastic voice "what is it now OLGA?" 

"guess what?" she asked happily

"oh gee I don't know what?" I asked my voice not only hinting irritation

"I'm going to be your regular teacher here!" Olga said and my knees weakened, I slowly fell, my head banging on the wooden table and landing on the metal chair and all I remember before I totally blacked out was seeing the blood ooze from my head. 

-~-

well here's chapter 3 sorry it took so long to get posted I kinda forgot about this fic, I was too engrossed with my other fics namely Too Soon Too Early, The Princess The Knight The Wizard and the Amazon and Not Having a Single Clue, sorry hope you guys still remember this fic and you update =) 


End file.
